10 Song Prompt
by raven2547
Summary: 10 random music prompts, put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that plays, my mp3 decided to be rather shmoopy at times, and other just kinda weird man Jim/Bones McCoy/Kirk slash


Title: Random Music Pump

Author: slashqueen15

Pairing: Bones/Jim

Warning: vague mentions of child abuse, sex, and moderate bad language

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned this, chris pine would sleep on one side and urban and quinto could cram on the other xD

Summary: 10 random music prompts, put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that plays, my mp3 decided to be rather shmoopy at times, and other just kinda weird man.

**Love will find a way – Lion King**

Jim loved Bones. His Bones. Before he had met Bones, he had wandered through life just "having a ball" with whatever moved. Bones made everywhere home, wherever they were, as long as they were there together. And since love was always a correct assumption, no matter what the rest of the world thought –how _odd_ it was they were together- he knew they were meant to be together.

**I am not a whore – LMFAO**

No matter what Jim's record said, McCoy always knew that he wasn't _as easy_ as everyone thought, he had standards at least. Like, _sometimes_ he asked if they had diseases, but it usually wasn't required because he had Bones to help fix him up, and, hey, they had to at least be decent looking.

Look at the amount of time it took McCoy to seduce the bastard! Granted, they were the best of friends before either of them noticed the other as a romantic option, but you know, they had each other now and that's what mattered.

**Broken Road – Rascall Flatts**

They had started a long way away from each other, with many different challenges along the way. McCoy had started in Georgia, had married a conniving bitch from the lowest depths of Hades known to the unearthly, went through a nasty divorce, and _then_ joined the military.

Jim had started in Space, of all places –and would most likely end there, if he was truthful- was neglected and abused as a child and consequently didn't know what the hell true, lasting love was when he found it, and had dazzled his way through scores of partners (male, female, and species of the similarity), and had gotten himself thrown into the military.

But, somehow, they met and, through the scattered forks of messy pathways, they conjured a broken road. Better than anything either could remember, anyway.

**You Raise Me Up – Josh Groban**

Every time Jim went down, every time Bones went down, the other was there. To pick up the pieces, they were obviously stronger together than without. In a twisted way, Jim helped Bones be a better doctor because he was constantly getting practice with him, and Jim got relationship help and a little growing up from Bones every time he was lectured and every time they kissed or spent time together.

**The Real Slim Shady – Eminem**

Jim was his own kind of real, Leonard could barely believe this guy was for real- a fucking _Andorian?_ That was sexual prowess, if he had ever seen it. And just the sheer number of damn shenanigans he got into. Just how in does one person get a bottle cap embedded _there?_ Good _God_, this was certainly not good for his health. But he was also one of the smartest people he had ever come to love, passing Jocelyn by light years, not just book smart, either. A strategist at heart, and a sneaking, word twisting deviant when he wanted to be… and McCoy loved him.

**Simple Enough – NeverShoutNever**

Jim was in love. With his best friend. He would take Bones _everywhere_. Including planetside, where both of them could contract some weird sex pollen stuff. He would never let him get away, that's for sure. Not when he could get this fantastic sex _and_ the guy's heart!

**Numa Numa – O-zone** (good thing I know the English version)

"Let's face it. Both our world are boring without each other," point blank, just like Jim to startle him from his PADD. Bones jumped, "Your point?" he asked, he put his assignment down, he needed full attention for this apparently.

"Well, when you're not with me, it's like, my world just loses flavor or something, loses it color, you know?" he continued, "_And_ I think you feel the same," McCoy made a face, but before he could say anything Jim cut in, "- if you don't I'll cry, I swear." Leonard laughed as Jim pouted.

"Fine, my world is dull without you in it too, darlin'." Jim smiled at him, "I love you Bones," "Love you too, Jim."

**I hate everything about you – three days grace**

They fought a lot, but they always come back. Every room reminded them of the other. They hated some stubborn qualities about them, but they loved them too much to let it tear them apart. Sure, some blows might not be as easy to repair as others, but they _would_ be repaired, and always would be. Love triumphs all, isn't that right?

**Take me or Leave me – RENT**

Jim attracted attention since he could walk. His name was one of the reasons, and then he got a double-take for his nearly obscene looks. He was gorgeous, and Leonard knew everyone was tempted by him, but damn it, Jim was his, and nobody had the right to touch him. He knew it was hard for Jim, because it was natural for him to be promiscuous, but he could learn, if he could teach Ensign Patrick how to _tie his damn shoes_ he could teach Jim how to be monogamous- he just had to remember, monogamy didn't have to be monotony.

Bones loved order, and he always followed through; he hated mess, but he loved Jim. He was going to take him for his possessiveness and his over-protectiveness and he was going to like it damn it. He was a lover not a fighter.

**Must be doing something right – Billy Currington**

Jim confused the hell out of McCoy. Sometimes he was all for sex –two or three rounds- and others he just wanted to be held, and Len was fine with that too. He must have been doing something right when he just came in and kissed him like every day, or maybe he was just in the mood, because Bones got some _really, really good_ sex that night. He didn't know what he did to earn this relationship, but maybe it had just been a coin toss for fate that he ended up with Jim, but he was so happy it was him.


End file.
